


I Watched It

by 60sec400



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, movies - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60sec400/pseuds/60sec400
Summary: Tim watches something that's important to Steph.





	I Watched It

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Would you be able to write a TimSteph fanfic?

****“I watched it,” Tim announced as he walked into the room.

Steph stopped and looked up at the boy. His hair was loose, crazy, and he had bags under his eyes. It wasn’t an unusual sight, to be fair, and Tim usually got around the recommended 8 hours of sleep… it just occurred from 2-10 in the morning. He looked like he just woke up. She knew it’d been a late night for them; crime ring in the east side. Not an easy case in general, and it ended up being a lot worse than they’d anticipated. 

She’d stayed home to finish homework, and because her leg was still in a cast. Not that that would stop any of the others, but she prided herself on having, you know, common sense and the ability to stop for once. She was still working on the essay at this point. A nice cup of coffee. It was raining out. She was relaxed. 

“You watched what?” 

“The… movie,” Tim grumbled, but he didn’t sound upset. He flopped down on her bed, folding his hands and resting them between his knees. “You know, the one you kept talking about.” 

She blinked. “Oh. The Time Traveller’s Wife? You watched it? I thought you said it was unscientific garbage.” She said the words begrudgingly, looking up and away briefly even though she didn’t have to be embarrassed for words she didn’t say. 

Tim huffed, playing with the bottom of his shirt with his hands. “Yeah, well. You enjoyed it. So I thought I’d watch so we could talk about it. Because you really liked it. And I like talking to you about the things you like so… I thought… I’d watch it.” 

Steph paused, “Oh. okay.” Then, “Well, aw, thank you Tim. I really appreciate that! Isn’t it amazing?” She spun around in her chair, blonde hair flouncing over her shoulders. She leaned on her knees, grinning. 

A small smile graced Tim’s face and then he practically exploded, arms going wide. “He didn’t have to die!” 

“I know!!! Wait, let’s get you some coffee, because I read this theory online and it was wild!”


End file.
